Drifting Clouds
by Hime-Sama234
Summary: "Kyouya-kun, I can do it mysel-" "Don't make me repeat myself, hervibore!" the skylark hissed. The woman pouted, eyes glazed over with emotion as she began to sniff. "Are you crying, herbivore?" "N-no...You've grown up so much and..." she was mumbling now as she cried a bit. "...Shut up and eat" -Oc- -Pairings Unknown-
1. Beginning

_**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!, my OC(s)!**_

**Prologue**

A young six-year-old girl stared down at the carefully crafted paper crane her father made. Blinking, she rose her head to search for him, wanting to know whether her mother was fine or not.

She wanted to see her newborn brother. Would her little brother be healthy?

Perking up to the familiar clicks of her father's shoes, she scooted out of her seat with the paper crane and grabbed a hold of his rough, though warm hand and let him guide her to mother and her brother.

"So what's his name, otou-san?" she asked, unable to hold back a spark of excitement.

Her father chuckled, voice deep yet stern, as he spoke proudly. "Kyouya."

She smiled a bit, happy to know. "And is okaa-san fine?"

"Yes..." he started, sounding a bit uneasy.

Her smile dropped. 'Did something happen?" she asked.

He shook his head at her assuringly. "No, your okaa-san is fine, if not greatly tired, Miyuri-chan."

The light tension lessened and remained calm as they reached their destination.

Twisting the knob, she pushed the door open and saw her tired mother in bed, gently cradling a pink, tiny bundle wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Hello, okaa-san," she greeted softly, walking towards them.

Her mother's light blue-ish grey eyes drifted over to her and her husband. Her lips curled into a smile as her flushed face brightened. "Hello, Miyuri-chan, Touta-kun."

Miyuri smiled back and moved closer to the bed, looking as much as she could at little Kyouya. She was barely able to catch a glimpse of his similar blue-ish grey eyes before large hands lifted her up near the edge of the bed.

"Thank you, papa!" she said happily, her father simply smiling, before looking back to the now drowsy Kyouya who stared up at her. She studied every detail of his face and smiled, seeing he had their mother's eyes and both her and father's hair as her mother's was a dark shade of brown.

My otouto...I'll be the best onee-san in the world just for you," she said to him, softly grabbing his tiny palm.

'I promise...'

**End of Prologue**

Hime- Hello! I know I've just gotten back into writing again with 'The Bright Sky' but I couldn't resist!

So please review/give any feedbacks, they are appreciated.


	2. Ch 01- Bonding Time

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Only my OC(s)!**_

**Ch 01 - Bonding Time**

"Kyou-chan! Look it's onee-san!" Miyuri said excitedly, having returned from school. She threw herself to the ground in front of Kyouya, rested on her belly. She made a silly face at him, wanting to hear him laugh or giggle.

He stared at her, eyes big and half-lidded as he stared boredly at her before turning back to his blocks.

She frowned, "Kyouyaaaa! Let's play together!" She softly pinched his cheek and giggled, letting go immediately.

Little Kyouya glared as much as he could at his 'servant' before throwin a hard, wooden block at her nose.

"Ite!" she grabbed her nose, making a distressed sound.

His tiny lips twitched, cheeks stretching up from an almost smile.

She watched him amazed. "Eeeeeeh! Kaa-san!" She cried out happily, bouncing to her feet.

"Hai, Yuri-chan?" her mother called from the kitchen.

"Kyou-chan almost SMILED!" the girl cheered, picking up Kyouya and hugging him.

The baby's face lost all of his delight and was now screwed into a tight, grumpy pout.

Miyuri noticed and lessened the hug, still making sure to not drop him. "Gomen, Kyou-nii," she said sheepishly

He turned his head away and she began to pout this time. But it didn't last long as she smiled again. "I got something from the library!" she said, putting him down by his blocks before going to her room.

He looked to where she went and blinked curiously. "Hn..." he made a cute tiny grunt.

"Ta-da!" she exclaimed, returning with a book...that had a T-rex and dinosaurs.

His eyes brightened at this, looking at every detail of the cover, especially the T-rex. She noticed this and ginned more.

"I knew you would like it! Some boys at my school said they were cool."

After that, she with little Kyouya in her lap read a section in the book called 'Carnivores' which greatly pleased Kyouya when she said, "Otou-san is like a carnivore! Strong and proud! I hope you'll be like that too, someday." She looked a him fondly.

He planned to be, despite being three months old now. He looked up to his sister and nodded in approval as he thought she could be a carnivore too, perhaps.

Until she sneezed loudly and almost dropped the book on him.

No, she would stick to being not a carnivore, he thought, glaring at her.

"Gomen!"

"Hn" he looked from her apologetic face and back to the picture of sharp, razor teeth.

"Kyouyaaaaaa!"

He would teach her not to mess with him when he grew up. When he would become a strong and proud carnivore, as his sister hoped.

**End of Chapter**

**_Hime: I hope you enjoyed this~ Please review or give feedback if you wish you, they are highly appreciated._**


	3. Ch 02 - Unusual

**Ch 02 - Unusual**

Today had been very peaceful. So far. Thought little Kyouya as he boredly stared from his white crib. Blinking those wide, narrow grey eyes, he turned his head when he heard a squeak. His nose twitched.

"Kyou-chan! I'm back from school!" a girly voice called.

The young carnivore frowned and turned away from her. He didn't want to deal with her germs.

"Kyouyaaaaa," she lightly pestered, poking his back.

He blinked and turned towards her slightly, briefly seeing how...unusual she looked.

She smiled at him faintly, although her split lip began to hurt. "Ne...Kyou-chan, do you think I'll be able to outgrow my nickname at school?" she asked, a bit dazed.

The baby blinked. What on earth was a nickname? Was it something bad? He wasn't able to think more, as he 'hn'd in annoyance.

Miyuri slowly picked him up from his crip and rested against it, craddling him. "I always get picked on by girls beause Papa's in the police force. Only boys play with me," she pouted.

Kyouya...could are less about her at this rate. They were her own problems.

"And then they said you were girly-" He 'hn'd agrily at that. "-so I punched one of the girls," she finished sheepishly.

"But she deserved it!" she brought a fist to the air. "You're not girly at all! Although you look like a girl, act prissy like a girl, and like girls, you aren't a girl," she rambled.

"..." Each word she said made the baby twitch.

He was _NOT _a girl.

He hoped.

If he were, he would no longer be a carnivore.

He let out a yawn and decided to snuggle into his siser's chest. He soon began to sleep, his breathing slowly blowing out his nose.

His sister was indeed unusual. So that meant all herbivores were unusual.

**End**

_Sorry it's so short. I've been busy._

_And for the first few chapters, they're gonna be like drabbles before they become more formatted._

_\- Hime._


	4. Chapter 03 - Herbu!

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR! only my Oc(s)**

**Chapter 03 - Herbu!**

Miyuri couldn't help but let a loud yawn escape past her lips. Sluggish and tired, she walked out of her bedroom and to the kitchen.

"O-ohayo..." she greeted her mother, scooting in the chair as she sat.

"Ohayo, birthday girl," her mother smiled, placing a plate of eggs an toast in front of her.

Miyuri smiled back, feeling less sleepy now as she dug in.

"Herbu!"

She paused, looking till she saw little one year old Kyouya angrily pouting at her from his seat. She giggled and said, "Ohayo, Kyo-chan." She bit her toast.

His eyes glinted in approval before grunting his own "herbu" and let Okaa-san feed him.

"Aya, why must you teach him such a word Miyu?" her mother sighed.

The girl smiled innocently. "He learned from the tv, not me," she reasoned poorly before placing her dishes in the sink.

It totally _wasn't _her fault she always brought home dinosaur books and read them to Kyouya...right?

Walking over to Kyouya and picking him up, she soon left to her bedroom where she placed Kyouya on the floor, plopping down next to him afterwards.

"Now, let's continue the story!" she grinned, Hibari nodding in agreement as she began to read _Prehistoric Dinosuars_.

"Herbu."

That 'herbu' sister of his was growing more tolerant, he thought proudly.

She may have another chance to be a carnivo if she didn't scre-mess up. He scowled, remembering how she had sneezed and potentionally hurt him.

Never again.

**End**

_**Wow this was really short O_O Whoops**_


	5. Chapter 04 - Sawada

_**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!, my OC(s)!**_

_**Kyouya - Age 4**_

_**Miyuri - Age 10**_

**Chapter 04 - Sawada**

"Yota! You're finally going to preschool!" Miyuri fake-sniffled, hugging the small ravenette who twitched. She had grown a few inches and her har was much longer now, needing to be in a braid or ponytail now as Kyouya was able to walk and speak almost as good.

"Let go, baka-Herbu," he growled, his chubby cheeks pink with embarrassment.

"I can't help it~ You look adorable in your little uniform," she giggled and cooed, squishing his face into her chest.

Till he bit her forearm.

"Ite!" she cried and let go, rubbing the sore spot. "That hurt duckie!" she pouted, glaring at him teasingly.

He twitched again, itching to either smack her or bite her.

"D-don't call me that..." he glowered, crossing his arms before walking ahead of her.

She laughed, finding him cute and amusing as they walked to his school. "Oh?" she stopped, spotting a familiar woman she'd saw her okaa-san speak to before. "Ohayo Sawada-san!" she greeted cheerfully, grabbing Kyouya's small hand as she walked over to the pregnant woman.

"Ara~Ohayo, Miyu-chan! Kyouya-kun," Nana smiled brightly as she paused her strolling with two year old Tsuna.

"Ohayo," Kyouya mumbled, wanting to go to this 'preschool' already. Miyuri noticed his lack of emotion and pouted. "Kyo-chan! Be polite and smiled," she scolded lightly before she spotted the tuna before Nana.

She squealed,"Kawaii!" She croutched down to the little boy with a gentle smile. "Ohayo, Tsu-kun! Are you being good to your okaa-san?" she asked, making the young boy blush.

"H-hwai," he squeaked, looking down. She and Nana giggled, Kyouya growing more irritated as he soon tugged on Miyuri's skirt and pulled with all his might.

"Aiiie" she squealed, moving up as she felt a drift up her skirt. "Kyouya!" she whined, face red and blushing.

Nana laughed while innocent Tsuna stared with wide confused eyes.

"Hn, let's go Herbu," the skylark only grunted, letting go before he resumed walking. Only his sister was to pay attention to him, he trudged.

"Ara ara, I think you should go now, Miyu-chan," Nana smiled knowingly, placing a hand on her swollen belly.

"H-hai," Miyuri said before bowing, and patting Tsuna on the head, rushing after Kyouya. She then stopped again and turned, eyes full of curiousity. "When's the baby due?" she asked.

"Ara...she'll be coming out in a month or so," Nana said, looking down at her soon-to-be.

The young Hibari grinned and said "Okay!" before running after Kyouya again. She was going to get Kyouya one day for doing what he did, she giggled mischieviously.

**End**


	6. Ch 05 - Festival

_**Disclaimer: I do not KHR!, only my OC(s).**_

_**Kyouya - 6**_

_**Miyuri - 12**_

**Chapter 05 - Festival Mayhem!**

"Waaaaaah! I'm so excited!" Miyuri squealed, trying her best to not move as her mother gracefully tightened a yellow obi around the young girl's waist.

Letting out an amused chuckle, her mother said,"Now now, Miyu-chan, patience."

"Hai!"

From the wooden patio sat an impatient soon-to-be-carnivore as he awaited for his serv-_sister_ to finish preparing for the festival. He pouted, thinking how he could have spent this time practicing his tonfas. But he supposed it could wait, he grunted, after all...his sister had nagged for _days_ to go the this 'festival'.

It had better been worth it.

"I'm ready now, Kyouya! Let's go!" his sister cheered, twirling in a complete circle to show that she was indeed ready. Muttering under his breath, he secretly slid a polished, wooden tonfa under his sleeve. "Then let's go, Herbuvo," he said, already beginning to walk.

"Ack-Wait, Kyouya!"

"No."

**Some Time Later...**

Having almost reached the festival by now, Miyuri hummed a cheerful tune which irk'd the young Hibari.

"Mi~dori, tana-biku!

Namimori-no~

Itsu-WHACK!

"Ite!" She whimpered, rubbing the sore bump resting upon her head. "Shut up, we're here Herbuvo," he growled, having just about enough of her nonsense.

"Meanie!" She stuck out her tongue, not caring whether he'd hit her again or not.

"Hn." He grunted, deciding to ignore her for the rest of the day. It wasn't worth it to smack a dimwitted Herbuvo, he thought to himself.

"Ah, Kyouya! Let's go try some takoyaki first!" His sister cheered, already getting over what happened earlier. Giggling, she tugged on his sleeve and dragged him around all the noisy stalls and chattering people around them.

Humming as she spotted her destination and walked there with Kyouya. Checking the price for a good deal, like Sawada-san had told her once, she decided it was good and bought some. Paying the man and grabbing the bag of goodies, she turned to hand a stick to Kyouya when she noticed something. "Kyo-..."

He was gone.

"..." She stared at the spot he once resided for a good minute or two before she fully panicked. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH!? KYOU-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" she screamed hysterically, sprinting and gripping her bag. People stared at her and began whispering among themselves.

"Poor girl probably lost someone..."

"Should we help her?"

"So loud, all that racket she's causing..."

"Kyouya!" she hollered, turning her head in any possible direction to spot him. "Kyou-Oof!" She fell back, landing on her behind from the impact.

"Mi-chan?" a person asked, sounding surprised and confused.

"Eh?" Hearing her nickname, she looked up to see the familiar face of her best friend. "Kousuke-kun? You decided to come to the festival too?" she asked excitedly, momentarily forgetting her previous task.

Said best friend sweat-dropped and smiled. "Yeah...you look nice by the way," he complimented, now noticing how nicely dressed she was.

Blushing, she smiled with a "Thanks" and soon remembered she was still on the floor. Getting up quickly, she patted away the dirt off her kimono and picked up her fallen bag. "Waaaah, I forgot!" she shrieked, startling the male.

"Kyouyaaaaaaaaaaaa-I'll see you later, Kou-chan!" she shouted over her shoulder before proceeding to find Kyouya.

"..." The boy let out a sigh at her reckless behavior. "Always so forgetful..." he smiled in amusement before a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Bosu, we must be on our way now," said the boy's subordinate.

Nodding his head ever so slightly, his dark eyes lingered where Miyuri ran off before he turned and left with the man.

**In Kyouya's Case...**

He couldn't stop twitching his eye. Nor could he loosen his grip on his tonfas.

He had been foolish enough to leave his idiotic sister and wander off on his own. He felt so hopelessly _lost_ as many people towered over him.

He hated how loud they were, their persisting chatter drove him nuts and made him unfocused in finding his sister. Especially the obnoxious man before him.

"Kyo...ya!...yaaa!" He ears perked, almost hearing Miyuri's voice.

"Oi! Are you listening to me!? How dare you disrespect me! I demand an apology from you!" the man squabbled.

"Shut up. I have better things to focus on," Kyouya said cooly, trying to go past the man and towards the sound of his sister's voice. He tensed as his arm was caught in an intense hold.

The man let out an annoyed 'tch' and rose a hand. "Why you stupid little brat!" His hand swung down and hit against their cheek.

Kyouya's eyes had for once widened as he felt himself in a tight embrace.

_What..._he thought.

**Normal POV...**

Holding tightly onto Kyouya was Miyuri, who squeezed her eyes shut as her cheek stung. "I deeply apologize sir!" she said, voice wavering. "Please forgive my otouto for his behavior! It won't happen next time!" she spoke, only able to hear Kyouya's breathing and her own. Many people had by then gathered around and were once again whispering amongst themselves.

"Oh my, did you see that..."

"How disgraceful, hitting a child..."

"Who does that man think..."

Unable to form any words, the man, feeling humiliated, turned and ran off.

Resting on her knees against Kyouya, she tightened her grip around him and sighed. "Kyouya...please be more responsible next time and don't run off okay?" she let go of him, choosing to instead smile as her swollen cheek throbbed.

The young skylark remained unresponsive, and grabbed her hand instead.

"Kyouya...?" she asked, concerned.

"...Let's go home, baka," he mumbled, ashamed of himself.

Blinking owlishly at him, she smiled and began to walk with him.

"Hai, Kyo-chan..." she said, glad that he was fine(physically).

**The End**

_Annnd there you go. The latest installment in this story! Woo! I think this is the longest I've ever wrote yet for this story. _

_Anyways, I honestly kinda rushed and so if any parts of this chapter do not make sense or seem confusing or look just plain wacky then please leave a review. Otherwise, still review if you wish to and maybe suggest some ideas for an future chapters._

_Bye guys and see you on the next chappie!_

_P.S. I apologize for the long delays of updates and so I shall try my best to storm some chapters for my stories so that you readers can enjoy them._


	7. Ch 06 - Broken Bonds

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, only my OCs

Kyouya: 7

Miyuri: 13

**Chapter 6 - Broken Bonds**

"Hey Herbivore," the small ravenette called out to his sister with a drowsy scowl. "You better come home early to spar with me or else I'll bite you."

The girl giggled and lovingly patted down some strands of his hair that stood up. "I will, I promise. See you later Kyou-nii!"

That was hours ago as Miyuri was now at school.

The day dragged on normaply for her: going to school, the usual teasing from female classmates, and hanging out with Kousuke.

Her cheeks lightly blushed at the thought of her friend before she flickered her eyes down to her desk in dismay. Lately her father had been terribly busy with his work and so she and Kyouya didn't see him often. With Kousuke, he too seemed far more busier than the average middle-schooler and it hurt her that he had been avoiding her. A frustrated groan tore out from the back of ber throat and she slammed her head onto the desk.

"Miyuri?"

She snapped up in surprise, lifting her head to stare at the boy in surprise.

"Kousuke," she said in surprise, "I thought you were busy today."

He smiled nervously at her and began to scratch his cheek. "I asked my otou-san if I could walk you home, that's all," he explained, not noticing the way she frowned at his play if words.

Quickly mustering a smile when he looked back, she scooted out of her chair and clutched her schoolbag.

"That's sweet of you," she teasingly said with a small giggle, hiding her anxiety.

He never said her full name, only when he was absolutely serious. 'But maybe he's just stressed', she thought to herself. 'Maybe he just needed a small break from whatever he's been doing...'

She couldn't block out the terrible feeling in her stomach though, as he grasped her hands with sweaty palms and tugged her along.

Blushing from the close contact of skin, she gripped her schoolbag closer and smiled at him.

_'I'm sure it's nothing.._.'

After a moment, they reached her house and were about to enter the gates when he stopped and turned to her.

"Kousuke?" she questioned, watching him look around for people before he placed a hand on her shoulder.

He slowly leaned in and placed his mouth near her ear, causing the girl to freeze with shock and surprise. She quickly placed a hand on his chest and pushed at him.

"K-Kousuk-guuh!" she let out a strangled gasp as a sharp pain pierced her torso.

Splat... Splat.

She was beginning to taste blood and realized she had bit her tongue in tbe process of her shock. Inching her head down, she blanched at her blood stained uniform.

Her breath caught in her throat when he spoke again.

"Sorry, kid. I had to do it," Kousuke's voice was beginning to deepen, a raspy tone in his voice but she was too dazed to notice.

Slowly he pulled the knife out, allowing her to drop to the floor. Hearing her shallow breaths, a grin slowly grew on his shadowed face and he pocketed the bloody knife back in its hoister. He dropped the illusion, revealing that they had been in the alley way the whole time.

"K-Kyou...yaa..." she wheezed, coughing out more blood before she tried to curl herself into a ball, suddenly thinking back to the promise she made to Kyouya earliar that morning.

He crouched down to her, grabbing a lock of her hair and gently pressed his lips against it.

"Sweet dreams, princess," he sneered, letting it slip from his fingers like silk, "I'll be sure to see that you'll see your family again...in the afterlife, of course."

He stood up and walked out of the alley way, not bothering to throw a glance at her.

"Don't..." she whimpered, beginning to see spots from the corners of her eyes. Her eyes slowly began to close, only seeing the blurry silhouette of Kousuke.

"K-Kousuke..." she let out a strangled sob, clawing at the cement as she watched him leave. Hiccuping, she clenched a fist and slammed it into the cement.

"I'm sorry, Kouya...," she whispered of the little ravenette and began to wonder if he would ever cry for her.

She never ever wanted him to cry over her.

Not like this. She silently prayed that he would be safe as she lost consciousness.

Kyouya had been waiting for three hours for his sister to come home. An ever-so-present frown grew on his small mouth and he refused to admit that he was beginning to miss her. Striking the wooden dummy with a thrust of his tonfa, he decided he'd look for her instead.

Sliding the tonfas into his yukata sleeves, he took small strides down the hall and tensed up when he heard an unfamiliar bang and the scream of his mother. His usual narrowed eyes widened by a fraction before he began running to the kitchen.

"Kaede!" he briefly heard his otou-san yell before another bang followed afterwards. He stopped when he realized what those loud bangs were.

Those were gunshots.

He attempted to move his foot forward and found that he was completely stiff as a numbing sensation began to pierce into his legs. He didn't want to admit that he was a little scared. He didn't want to admit that he wanted Miyuri to hold him and throw her stupid smile towards him.

_'Everything will be okay, Kyouya_,' her words whispered into his ears. Slowly exhaling when he realized he had been holding his breath, he unclenched his fists and slid out his new metal tonfas. A small, bloodthirsty smirk began to form on his lips as he stalked towards the livingroom.

He would teach whoever dared to harm his family a lesson. A terrible, painful lesson.

He would look for his sister later.

When she began to gain conscious, she could vagely see the blurred outline of a small figure beside her.

"Are you feeling well now?" a calm voice spoke, making her assume it was the figure beside her.

Blinking until her vision began to. clear, she looked more closely at the person and realized it was a baby with a red pacifier.

"Y-yes!" she stuttered, slowly sitting up with a wince. She glanced up at the sky and saw that it was noon. Her heart panged when she began to remember what happened, her hand instinctively grabbing her torso. Only to find that it was bandaged.

Her head shot back to the baby, eyes boring into his serene, black orbs. She blinked at the close similarity he held to Kyouya but shook it off and she struggled to stand.

"Thank you, baby, but I need to go," she said with an urgent tone but managed to give him a grateful smile before sprinting to her house.

The baby silently watched her leave, a smile still present on his face as she began to shrink in the distance.

Panting with labored breaths, she gradually came to a stall when she saw it.

"No..." she croaked, looking at the flames in horror as they consumed her house.

"KYOUYA! OKAA-SAN! OTOU-SAN!" she cried out, sprinting through the fire. Feverously looking around, she found it hard to make out any human shapes as the smoke began going to her lungs.

Violent coughs hacked from her throat and she used her collar to block her mouth.

"Kyouya!" she called, speeding past the training hall and turning towards the living room.

"Kyou-" she froze when she spotted two familiar people. One of them was Kyouya, who began to struggle in the other person's grip.

Her breath hitched as she realized with was Kousuke.

"Kyouya!" she screamed, leaping forward. She didn't see the shocked looks on their faces and instead focused on getting Kyouya free.

"H-Herbi...vor..." the little skylark struggled to say, glaring at the older boy.

"Miyuri, what a surprise," he said unpleasantly, frowning at her. "I figured you died already," he said with disdain, eying her bandaged torso.

"Let him go," she said sharply, throwing him a steel glare. Her fists tightened at her sides as the young boy clawed at his hand furiously, his tonfas laying on the floor forgotton. Her eyes glanced at a burning piece of sharp wood and quickly looked back to him, inching toward it.

"No, I don't think I will," Kousuke drawed, turning his attention back to the small ravenette. "I think I'll enjoy crushing his little neck," a dark grin formed on his lit face.

"Well guess what..." she trailed off, crouching slightly.

He raised an brow in her direction and frowned, tightening his grip. "What?"

"THIS!" she screamed, quickly grabbing the wood and smacking his face with it.

"AAAAHHHHH!" he cried out in pain, dropping Kyouya to the ground. "You bitch!" he snarled.

She quickly grabbed the boy and hugged him tight, looking at Kousuke anxiously.

"You'll pay for this!" he screamed, taking out a gun.

"FREEZE!" A voice shouted from down the hall, causing him to curse. "FUCK!"

He glared towards her, pocketing his gun away.

"You won't see the last of me. Just you wait," he warned before running through the flames, having escaped.

Her hands shakily gripped Kyouya's shoulders as hard tears rolled down her cheek. She limply crumbled to the floor, hugging him tight.

"They're dead, aren't they?," her voice began to tremble. "Okaa-san...and Otou-san..." she sniffed.

He didn't reply, blankly staring over her shoulder to glare at nothing. Just like his family was now. Now it was all nothing but flames and ash.

The two young Hibari kids sat quietly in the emergency room at Namimori hospital as nurses tried to get them to talk.

Finally, they were left alone together and the silence remained impassive.

"Why?" Kyouya's sharp tone cut through the thin atmosphere.

Miyuri's eyes looked towards him. "What..."

"Why weren't you there? Where were you when Otou-san and Okaa-san _died_!?" he snapped suddenly, glaring at her with ice.

She looked towards him with remorse, reaching out a hand. "Kyouy-"

"Don't 'Kyouya' me!" he growled out, slapping away her hand. "You knew didn't you!? You knew that he was a Yakuza and you still continued continued being friends with him!"

She blanched at his words, feeling her throat dry up as they echoed in her head.

Kousuke was a yakuza...?

"Because of you, they're dead," he said cooly.

"No..." she weakly protested, her throat beginning to clog up. Unshed tears began building up at the corner of her eyes.

"I hate you."

Her eyes widened at his words and the pure venom held in them. Tears began to fall from her eyes once again as she tried to touch him.

"Kyouya," she pleaded, whimpering as he darted away from her.

"Don't ever touch me again, or else _I'll bite you to death_."

Her hand dropped again, and this time finally gave up and curled into a ball, crying as she realized she lost the important people close to her.

She had lost everything.

**End of Chapter**


End file.
